


无法阻挡

by feibaosds



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feibaosds/pseuds/feibaosds
Summary: 就是个发现真爱的故事~~





	1. Chapter 1

一

周围一片黑暗混沌，只有胸前的氪石项链闪烁着幽绿的光，克拉克被绑在十字架上，他虚弱无力，头痛欲裂，生命力在不断流逝。。

"Help me……"克拉克发出虚弱的求救声，他知道，在堪萨斯Smallville一望无际的农田里有人能找到自己的可能性有多低。不过克拉克并不害怕，莱克斯总会找到他。

他知道这是他的梦境，每年总会梦到几次，有时候是莱克斯的溺水，有时候是别的

什么，毕竟他们之间的回忆那么多。撇开后面的伤害谎言和背叛，那可是他的十五岁，生命里有数的美好时光。

哦，果然，场景转换，一切细节都在脑海里闪闪发亮，莱克斯脸上的水珠跟血痕，眼睛里细碎折射的光。

"你救了我……"莱克斯半撑起身，克拉克俯身微笑了起来，他记得每一个细节，于是现在甚至可以好整以暇的把关注点放到莱克斯粉红色的纤薄嘴唇上去，他有点遗憾今天的梦境居然跳过了人工呼吸那一段，还有那颤动着的睫毛和睁开眼睛的一瞬间。

他喘息着低下头额头前的黑色卷发晃动着滴下水来。水滴滴到莱克斯苍白的脸上又滚落下去，就像一滴滴眼泪。

“你要是死了，我也会死…………”

克拉克知道这样很蠢，他俯身得太低离得太近，他的额头碰着莱克斯的额头，鼻尖碰着莱克斯的鼻尖，最后几个字喃喃消失在轻轻相碰的嘴唇边。

***

“这么说，你做了一个春梦？得了克拉克别否认了，你红的就像甜菜根一样。”对坐的克洛伊苏利文咯咯的笑了起来，险些打翻手里的咖啡。

“天哪，克洛伊，那不算春梦，只是一个吻……或者人工呼吸……”红得像甜菜根一样的小记者扶了扶眼镜，尴尬而迅速的向四周看了一下，周末的咖啡馆人真是该死的多。

“诡异的地方在于，我不可能会想要吻那个人……而且没有生命危险的情况下人工呼吸也是完全没有必要的……”克拉克喃喃自语，看上去是真的很烦恼。

“你硬了吗？”克洛伊用勺子叮叮叮的敲着杯沿。

“啊？哈！”克拉克觉得自己快烧起来了。

“你硬了！那就不是人工呼吸！这没啥，克拉克，你是成年人了而且单身太久。”克洛伊同情的拍了拍克拉克放在桌上的手。

“不管是谁，去找她！去约会！送点花或者甜言蜜语什么的，天哪你又不是十五岁！”

“还真是个好建议……”克拉克伸手扶住额头。找他？他们已经几年没有见过面了，超人倒是经常可以跟他交锋一下，不时炸他几个实验室什么的。而克拉克肯特只能在报纸的财经头条或者娱乐版花边新闻上看见他。

“我们已经不再是朋友了……”克拉克有点忧伤。

“是呀是呀是呀，不想当朋友就是想当情人呗，我懂的。这是今天晚上的莱克斯集团慈善拍卖晚宴邀请函。”克洛伊丢给克拉克一个了然的眼神，伸手从手袋里掏出一个精致的淡紫色信封。

“啊？哈！”克拉克觉得自己就像个傻瓜，他忍不住在克洛伊打开它以前飞快的用透视视线扫描了一遍，落款处一贯简洁优雅的两个L仿佛会发光。

“你替我搞定莱克斯卢瑟的专访，我替你搞定其他的！”克洛伊把信封朝克拉克推过去。

“为什么你不自己去？”克拉克飞快将信封又推回去就好像那个信封会咬人似的。

“你跟他以前不是很要好吗？也许你可以得到点不一样的信息，你知道，就是那种不是他的公关经理发的通稿那样的。我听说他准备竞选总统。还有一个传闻是他会在今晚的晚宴订婚。”

“我们没什么交情！我以前就是个傻瓜！以为他跟他父亲会有什么不一样！”克拉克猛然意识到自己的声音太大和太愤怒引起了周围人的侧目。

“一个亿万富翁和一个农场小子，你认为他们之间能有什么狗屁的友情？”他压低声线咬牙说道。哦，反正他已经结过那么多次婚了，订婚又不是什么稀奇事！克拉克告诉自己他只是厌烦了莱克斯的坏品味和在女人身上的坏运气，每次都是自己去跟他收拾那些烂摊子真是够了！

***

克拉克肯特手里端了杯酒，金黄色的酒液反映着头顶闪耀的吊灯光线，他百无聊赖的靠在角落里，觉得自己换了无数套衣服才出门简直是蠢。

等待了大半晚，主角莱克斯卢瑟并没有出现，当然，还是会有穿着得体谈吐无懈可击带着他公式化微笑的VCR在大屏幕上带领着来宾一起举杯祝酒。说好的订婚并没有出现，神秘的拍卖品被拿上来的时候装在一个不起眼的黑色盒子里，盒子看上去非常眼熟而且不能被透视，克拉克脑海里警铃大作，他贴紧了墙壁站直身体，只是一个犹豫，盒子被打开了，盒里是枚戒指，复古镶嵌的粉红氪石流光溢彩。

那块氪石是粉红色的，克拉克瞪大了眼睛。

克拉克忍不住走近了一些，莱克斯居然找到了一块粉红色的氪石。

克拉克着迷的看着那个指环。

他并没有以往碰到绿色氪石的时候的那种浑身无力难受得要被杀死的感觉。相反，他觉得放松而愉悦，空气里似乎都充满了粉红泡泡。

“今晚的拍品是一枚维多利亚时期的订婚戒指，黄金指环镶嵌一颗两克拉粉红宝石，已知这块宝石并不属于地球，是一枚陨石，世间独有。起拍价……所有拍卖所得将捐赠给…………”

主席台的大屏幕适时给了那枚戒指一个特写，克拉克着迷的往前又走了几步，现在他完全挤进了人群。

“听说这是莱克斯卢瑟为他的未婚妻准备的，不知道为什么闹崩了，这样也好，毕竟每一次离婚都不便宜……”

“是呀是呀，标准的卢瑟作风，戒指送不出去就拍卖掉，慈善基金也是自家的，名利双收啊，总之不会吃亏……”

身边传来各种窃窃私语的八卦和小声调笑，克拉克皱起眉。

“五十万美元一次……”

“五十万美元两次……”

克拉克不知道自己想的是什么，他举起了手中的竞价牌。

“天哪克拉克！你疯了吗？”身边的露易丝一把拉住他已经举高高的手。她对着他咬牙切齿。

“69号客人，出价五十五万美元，还有客人愿意出价吗？”

“一百万！”一个穿黑衣的男人开口，他举起手里的九号竞价牌从人群里远远的对着克拉克肯特的方向点了点头。

露易丝松了口气，她拽了拽克拉克的袖子。

“好吧，让那个傻瓜拍去吧，陨石现在也不是稀罕东西，你不是真想用十年的薪水去买莱克斯卢瑟的订婚戒指吧！里面搞不好还刻了字……”

克拉克摇了摇头，他的下颚固执的收紧，再一次举起了手里的竞价牌。

***

莱克斯卢瑟站在酒会主席台二楼的单向玻璃后俯视着热闹的拍卖现场，身边站着他的保镖Mercy。

“查查那个人是谁……”他有点烦恼的伸手摸了摸后脑勺。

“那不是克拉克肯特吗？他看上去跟十五岁的时候可没多大区别，除了那副眼镜。”Mercy轻咳了一下。

“9号！”莱克斯几乎是咬牙切齿了。Mercy当然早就明白他的意思，不过偶尔能看见自己家霸道总裁抓狂还是很享受的，这是她的一点点小小的恶趣味。

“哦，9号客人是哥谭的布鲁斯韦恩，有消息说他就是蝙蝠侠，韦恩家挺有钱的，是有名的花花公子。难道他是想送给超人？”

“什么？”莱克斯的声音很轻但是冷得可以冻伤人。

“我们跟哥谭井水不犯河水，但你知道他们总在一起，打击犯罪拯救世界什么的……早就有消息说他们关系不一般了。还有，我记得肯特先生家的农场一直入不敷出，难道他突然中彩票了？当记者可挣不了什么钱……”Mercy一本正经的胡说八道。

“Mercy!”莱克斯的声音里带上了浓浓的警告。Mercy也识趣的退后一步不再做声。

楼下的竞价已经攀升到令人咋舌的五百万，而双方并没有停下来的意思。

***

盒子被关上的一瞬间克拉克就有点清醒了，他口干舌燥的转过头看着身边已呈呆滞状态的露易丝。

“我，我在干什么？”他畏缩的将举起的手放下来。

“你刚刚用八百万美金竞拍了卢瑟的订婚戒指，如果没有人继续出价的话你准备去哪里搞这笔钱？卖身吗？”露易丝撑住头，满怀希望的看向人群里刚刚还在出价的九号土豪。那是个很好看的男人，有着咖啡色的瞳孔。她忍不住对他微笑了一下，他对着他们遗憾的耸耸肩，看样子并不准备继续出价。

克拉克尴尬的笑了一下，脑袋里疯狂的转动着该怎么凑这笔钱，也许，倒卖点外星科技什么的？不过他想不出来除了莱克斯还能卖给谁。还有，恶意竞拍和耍赖犯法吗？

“一千万！”

人群哗然分开，像碰见摩西的红海。莱克斯卢瑟站在入口那里，身形匀称，举止优雅嘴角含笑，可笑意并没有进入到他眼睛里去。他环视了会场一圈，浅蓝色的瞳孔在扫过克拉克的时候只稍做了不到0.1秒的停顿。

“请允许我代表癌症儿童基金会向慷慨出价的朋友们表示感谢，但我最后还是决定由我自己来保存这……”他斟酌了一下措辞，“这滴星星的眼泪……”


	2. 第二章

第二章

“嗨……莱克斯……”克拉克提醒自己不要显得那么畏畏缩缩的，他又不欠他什么。

“嗨，克拉克……”莱克斯卢瑟坐在办公桌后眼神锐利冷漠疏离，这种陌生感让克拉克瑟缩了一下。他把视线移下来，莱克斯的一双长腿在桌下闲适的交叉在一起，西装裤上的折痕就跟刀切的一样。他还是那么爱穿紫色的衬衣，确实他穿这个很好看，不管是浅紫深紫还是粉紫，都能把他苍白的皮肤和浅色的瞳孔衬托得更加好看。

“我假定你不是仅仅过来盯着我的衬衣纽扣发呆的。”莱克斯太严肃了，于是调侃都变得像指责。

“是这个……我不能收……”克拉克将那个盒子飞快的放到桌子上，那个熟悉的铅盒，曾经装过拉娜的项链，现在里面应该是那枚拍卖出了1000万美金的粉氪石戒指。克拉克早上收到的时候没敢打开看，不过以莱克斯的行事风格，绝对是这个没差。

“为什么不？昨天晚上我还看见你挺喜欢它的。”莱克斯瞟了一眼克拉克，他站起来旋风一样快步朝他走过去。

他当然知道克拉克不会要，而他总是想给他一切，如果这样能得到他的信任和坦诚相待。在克拉克闪着光的十五岁，他指指月亮自己都会想办法跟他摘下来吧。

他只是给自己一个再见他一面的理由。不是超人和大反派卢瑟，而只是克拉克和莱克斯。莱克斯都觉得自己有点可悲了。

“我想你昨天有仔细看的话就可以发现，是男式镶嵌和尺寸，原本就是我自己戴的，没什么订婚之类的事。媒体和公众向来都只喜欢炒丑闻和传绯闻。”

“那不关我的事！呃，只是太贵重了……我找不到理由可以收它，我们已经几年没见过面了……”克拉克觉得莱克斯的脸色又变冷漠了。

“得了吧克拉克，在小镇陨石可不是什么稀罕东西，如果不是你跟哥谭的布鲁斯韦恩毫无理智的竞价这东西可没那么值钱。这么久没见了，一见面你就让我多花了一千万……”莱克斯微笑着抬头看着他，突然伸手打开盒子。

克拉克惊喘了一声，他往后退了半步，那指环落在莱克斯手心里闪烁发光。他摇了摇头，突然觉得放松了下来，他微笑着从莱克斯手中拿过它，指尖擦过莱克斯手心的时候火热仿佛带着电流。

“别说得好像你花不起似的，莱克斯，左边口袋放到右边口袋的事情，还能给你的竞选加分，何乐而不为呢？”克拉克咧嘴笑了一下，施施然将戒指往右手的中指上戴上去，在发现尺寸略小以后又毫不犹豫的带到了无名指上。

在无名指上？莱克斯挑起一边的眉毛，克拉克现在像喝多了一样熏熏然。他并没有意味到什么。他抬起手看着那么指环在手指上辐射出的粉红色痕迹，它们进入他的血液里，喧嚣着在血管里沸腾。

”嗨，真合适……”他朝他笑了，露出尖尖的虎牙。绿色的大眼睛在黑框眼镜后面闪闪发亮。

莱克斯眨了眨眼，这就是他想看到的不是吗？氪石会对克拉克肯特造成影响，他做过实验，粉氪可以抵消一部分绿氪的影响不至于让他完全失去力量。

如果这枚戒指在克拉克手上，再遇见危险的时候他可以做到起码的自保。做为超人最大的敌人，莱克斯说服自己，他只是在确保只有自己可以干掉他。

“拿去吧，克拉克，它是你的了！”莱克斯抿嘴笑了一下，表情有点宠溺，下一秒就发现自己被按在了落地窗上。

“哇哦，这种感谢方式还真让人印象深刻。”莱克斯不确定克拉克是不是想掐死他。他的手指搁在自己颈侧的动脉上，即使不用上超级听力也可以感受到他的心跳在加速。

当然是因为恐高！而不是因为克拉克在吻他，天啊，克拉克在吻他！

这是又一个谎言？还是一个梦境？

“克拉克，等等……”

又是一个吻，咬住了他的下唇轻轻拉扯用舌尖细细描绘，克拉克肯特总有办法，让热情和纯情和谐共存。

“嘘，莱克斯……我要告诉你一直想知道的……”克拉克在吻的间隙抵着他的嘴唇喃喃细语。

“你在说什么克拉克？”

“我没有什么秘密不能告诉你！我受够了！”

“不，现在别说！”这次是莱克斯主动凑过去把他拉进另一个吻，而克拉克的反应是剧烈的，他猛的回吻过去，让莱克斯的后脑勺险些撞上身后的幕墙。只是险些，克拉克的手迅速而稳定的伸过去垫在他的脑后。现在他完完全全的拥抱住他。

如果是八年以前，莱克斯卢瑟会把灵魂卖给恶魔来交换克拉克的坦诚。可现在，他明白这种坦诚来自于粉红氪石的副作用。这让他觉得自己悲催又可怜。更何况，现在他已经没有什么不知道的，他在私下已经替他做过无数掩盖与隐藏，为保护超人的秘密，这并不容易。

“不要做让你后悔的事情……”莱克斯叹息，他的手伸过去与克拉克的手交叉握住，他留恋的细细摩挲他的掌心，手指，然后轻轻把指环褪了下来。

指环被塞进莱克斯的衣服口袋里，那些昂贵的私人定制除了美丽舒适妥贴还都有加上铅丝的口袋。

这就像关上了一个开关，或者是什么午夜十二点失效的魔法。

“天哪，莱克斯！”克拉克不想显得惊慌失措，不过他确实是真的惊慌失措，第一个瞬间的反应是想要道歉，毕竟他还记得是自己起的头，在…在…带上那枚该死的戒指以后。

“你用陨石控制我！这就是你想要做的吗？”克拉克的指控让莱克斯闭上眼睛，脆弱只是一瞬，莱克斯轻轻伸手推开克拉克，留给他一个优雅的背影。

“是的，欺骗你，操控你，一个卢瑟不是一直都是这样的吗？我只是没想到效果简直出乎意料，我要谢谢你克拉克，毕竟在这点小插曲以前我可没发现你对男人也感兴趣。这提醒我以后得离你远一点。”

“如果你只点火而不熄灭它们的话。”莱克斯讥讽的笑了。

“克拉克，我为你打开了新世界的大门吗？”

克拉克屏住呼吸，他努力镇静自己不要狂怒。

“我还有一场重要会议。”莱克斯坐回到办公桌后面去神情冷漠的示意他离开。

“莱克斯……”克拉克觉得口干舌燥，理智提醒他应该马上离开，天知道莱克斯这里除了粉氪还有什么，可他的身体拒绝接受指令，脑海里有什么喧嚣着想要留下来。

“或者你还有什么可以对我说的？我记得你刚才有事情想要告诉我。”莱克斯挑衅的望进克拉克火热的眼睛里去，一般来说这都无比有效，每一个莱克斯想接近克拉克秘密核心的举措都能让他加速逃离。

“知道我的秘密对你来说那么重要吗？莱克斯……即使可能伤害到我？我以为我们起码曾经是朋友……”克拉克眼里的破碎痛楚也割伤了他，他们同样支离破碎。莱克斯第一次痛恨自己的偏执与疯狂。

“不，不重要了……克拉克……”莱克斯疲惫的撑住头，他现在无比需要来一杯。是的！是的！是的！他想伤害他毁掉他独占他，因为他从来没有信任过他。

“走吧，就只是走吧……我们早就不再是朋友了……”

不再是朋友？这就是他们的命定归宿吗？如果一切早已命中注定，上帝又为什么安排他们那么早的相遇？安排他们俩摧枯拉朽一般的席卷对方的人生？

愤怒像潮水一样退去，克拉克面如死灰，他早知道盒子里是粉氪，早知道他会打开，早知道事情会朝这个方向发展，克拉克都知道，他只是选择忽略掉这些，然后把一切过错都推到莱克斯头上去。

“克拉克，我们不做朋友会比较容易。”也许是他的表情太过可怕，眼神太过痛楚，莱克斯轻轻苦笑了一下放低声音。

莱克斯觉得自己有点脆弱，当然他不会承认是因为仅仅几分钟以前他才被这个三原色谎言按在玻璃窗上亲得双腿发软的缘故。

克拉克就是这样，总是这样，莱克斯卢瑟自嘲的笑了一下，还会有期待和还会失望就是自己蠢。

“如果这是你想要的……”克拉克强逼自己看着他的眼睛，那双冷漠厌倦的眼睛曾经闪闪发光的投注在自己身上，就好像他是什么奇迹，什么救赎。他抽紧下颚，努力压下胃里翻搅的抽痛，他不会生病，刀枪不入，是什么让他这样疼痛？

“不，这是你想要的……”莱克斯轻轻说，伸手按下桌前的对讲机。

Mercy进来请克拉克出去的时候显得很生气，她总是显得很生气。

“莱克斯……我……我很抱歉……”克拉克在门口停下了脚步。

这显然不是这种时候应该说的话。莱克斯看上去像被人揍了一拳。

“为了什么？哦，拜托……如果你是指刚才那个吻？”莱克斯笑了，眯起眼睛，“你被操控了不是吗？所以别内疚……”他站起来，从口袋里掏出粉氪指环晃了晃。

克拉克摇晃了一下，发现那个诱惑并非完全不可遏制。

“我送出去的东西从不收回克拉克……我希望捡到它的人不会那么巧也想要操控你，如果真发生这样的事，我真没法勉强自己说我很抱歉……”他打开办公室露台的门，手里的指环像一道流星没入深紫色的夜空。


	3. 第三章

第三章

克拉克肯特在卢瑟集团大楼的紧急楼梯间里就完成了一次超人换装，这实在是非常非常非常的不谨慎。

当然他可以用超速度，绕开所有的监控器出去走过两个街道再起飞绕回来，可是他们还是会发现小记者克拉克肯特没有出去。他不知道自己是怎么了，他遵循自己的本能。

得了吧克拉克，成熟一点，别一副莱克斯还关注着他的救命恩人的样子……超人一边利用着他对氪星陨石的反应搜寻着那枚戒指一边自嘲并且努力想憋回一个歇斯底里的笑。

他用X视线扫描了卢瑟公司楼下的一整排垃圾箱且一无所获。他默默说服自己，自己这么见鬼的在这里徘徊只是因为放任一颗会让自己一秒变GAY的粉红氪石在外面实在是太危险。

***

“超人已经在大楼附近徘徊了一个礼拜了，需要我做点什么吗？”Mercy冷着脸顺着莱克斯的视线望出去，窗外超人飞过划过一道缤纷的三原色流光。

“由他去……反正他掘地三尺也找不到……”莱克斯一边玩弄着手指间的指环一边淡淡的说。

只是一个小戏法，丢出去的当然不会是粉红氪石。他只是没头发又不是智商低，粉红氪石太珍贵，更何况他为这个刚刚做了1000万的慈善。

“别干涉他做任何事，有超人出没这几个街区的治安好了不是一点，卢瑟集团新开发的写字楼价格都可以涨不少呢。”莱克斯讥讽的说。

Mercy嘴角抽搐着几乎要扯出一个微笑来。

***

克拉克不知道为什么还要往这边来，卢瑟不会把他的实验室放到这里。而那枚戒指，其实找了三天以后克拉克就已经放弃了。

“来一杯？”

克拉克悬停在莱克斯办公室的露台外，又一次！在克拉克觉得自己像个跟踪狂。可今天莱克斯推开了露台的门。

“酒精对我没用……”克拉克呐呐的说，有些感激超人的面孔全息投影会减轻脸红的程度。他应该对着他大喊大叫，然后他再大喊大叫回去，这才是他们俩碰上时的日常常态。

“我知道……我并没有想灌醉一个……呃……超人……即使你穿着这套蠢制服也显得很辣……”莱克斯噗嗤一声笑了。

“你醉了卢瑟……”克拉克知道他对他那身制服和超人这个名字的意见，可是很辣？莱克斯在试着跟超人调情吗？

“还没有醉到不知道自己在做什么。所以，来一杯？”

“我……”

“很忙？”莱克斯讥讽的笑了，“我对超人救了一百只猫的奇闻轶事还真是印象深刻呢。”

“Kal-Ei……”

“什么？”莱克斯显然没有防备，克拉克自己也没有防备，这个名字就这么脱口而出。可说出口的那么一瞬间，突如其来的放松感觉让他几乎坠落下去。

“我的名字，在氪星，他们叫我Kal。”克拉克深吸一口气，他轻轻的说，莱克斯眼神闪闪亮。

“哇哦，这是什么？一根伸出的橄榄枝？天哪，真让我受宠若惊！你曾经是一个配得上任何邪恶轴心的伟大对手，发生了什么让你突然软弱了呢？Kal……”最后莱克斯温柔念他名字的方式让克拉克决定忽略他前面的嘲讽刻薄。

“我也觉得超人这个名字傻透了，不过经过露易丝润色然后上过星球日报头版头条以后再想改就没那么容易了。”克拉克凝视莱克斯，他轻笑的样子让他口干舌燥。他的声音不由自主的低了下去，“我想要你知道这个名字………”

“为什么？”莱克斯又往前踏了一步，他斜倚在露台栏杆边的样子有一点脆弱。

“因为……呃……因为……” 克拉克知道自己应该马上转身离开。因为太近了！因为太迟了！楼顶的风将他的红披风吹得烈烈作响，像火焰一样卷过去同时包裹住他们俩。

***

“这么说，你真的跑去吻了你梦中情人？那感觉怎么样？”克洛伊一边问一边打着字，笔记本电脑的屏幕光线明暗投射在她脸上，她显得对这个话题意兴阑珊。毕竟不会有人耐烦听自己喜欢了十几年的好朋友说他新的罗曼史，即使她现在也已经另外有了喜欢的人。

“严格说来不是我的本意……我的意思是……我被下药了什么的……起码第一次是……”克拉克叹了口气。

“第一次？不止一次？哦，克拉克，别扯那些有的没的，爱情突如其来让人目眩神迷是吗？说吧，是我认识的人吗？我是不是可以开始准备在你婚礼上需要穿的礼服了？”

“没有婚礼！也没有什么爱情故事！”克拉克压低声音，“好吧，我说实话，是一块陨石，我受到辐射以后就对某个人产生了奇怪的向往。”

“被辐射以后的那种奇怪的向往只针对某个特定的人？得了吧，别自欺欺人了克拉克，你这听上去更像被下降头了，某种神秘的东方爱情咒语之类的。如果是辐射作用，我以为你会去找露易丝告白，你知道……这一两年你们一直眉来眼去什么的……”克洛伊挤了挤眼睛。

“我喜欢露易丝……她风趣幽默能力强……谁会不喜欢她呢？连莱克斯都对她另眼相看，而我只是一个小记者罢了……”

“是呀是呀是呀，露易丝跟拉娜和莱克斯一样，是你LL俱乐部里的一员嘛。你们总是这样，你喜欢她，她喜欢他，她再喜欢你，她又喜欢他……”克洛伊突然露出恍然大悟的表情，“天呀！原来我们认识这么多年没有什么进展是因为名字不对！”

“克洛伊，你真是疯了……”克拉克瞠目结舌。

克洛伊趴着笑得前仰后合。

克拉克被她笑得尴尬癌都犯了，心里暗自庆幸，辛亏克洛伊不知道跟他接吻的对象是莱克斯。

“对了，说真的，那边有个男孩看我们很久了，你认识吗？”克洛伊在电脑上敲完最后一个字如释重负的往后靠到沙发上去。她朝着克拉克身后努努嘴。

“什么男孩……”克拉克回头推推他的黑框眼镜。咖啡馆窗外的街对面，一个穿得又脏又破的孩子站在街角，他穿着一件灰色的连帽衫，帽子拉起来盖着脑袋，看到克拉克和克洛伊注意到他以后他把帽子往后推露出一头火焰一样的红头发。

“也许是个流浪儿？要不我们去问问他，也许送他去警察局。”克拉克耸耸肩。

“嘿，帮帮忙，去把那边那个孩子领过来，他看上去需要帮助。让他过来吃点东西。”克洛伊伸手叫过旁边的侍应生，指指街对面，然后往他手里塞了一张十块钱的钞票。

克拉克看着侍应生走出去，走到那个孩子跟前。

“那边那两位先生女士想请你过去吃点东西，你迷路了吗？”

克拉克用上了超级听力。

大都会有很多这样的流浪儿，因为各种原因从一个寄养家庭换到另一个寄养家庭，青春期以后就干脆不再回去，他们在城市里游荡，有些遇上好人，大部分遇上坏人，克拉克总忍不住想，如果他遇上的不是玛莎和乔纳森夫妇，他现在会是什么样子，也许第一个养父母就已经把他当成怪物送到研究机构去了。他是超人，可他能做的比想象中的少得多，这些流浪的孩子，他从来也帮不了他们。他们需要的是正常的生活，陪伴，教育，打跑几个恶棍，从空中接住坠落的飞机并不能改变大多数人的生活。

他对那个孩子友善的笑了一下，点点头。满意的看见他安静迅速的跟着侍应生走了过来。

“嗨，小家伙，你叫什么名字？”克洛伊安排他坐在自己身边，“你盯着我们看了两个小时了，有什么我们可以帮你的吗？”

“我叫康纳，已经十二岁了，不是什么小家伙。苏利文小姐。”他皱起眉毛，眼睛是好看的浅蓝色，他看上去像一个人。

“哇哦，你认识我？”克洛伊张开嘴，一脸惊讶的表情。

“你是我爸爸的好朋友，对吧爸爸？”康纳抬起头，对着对面的克拉克发出严肃的询问。

“天哪克拉克！你什么时候生的儿子？”克洛伊手一松手里的咖啡杯往地上落下去。

“小心苏利文小姐”

端着刚刚被康纳用超速度挽救回来的咖啡，克洛伊默默喝了一口压压惊。

“你刚叫我什么？”克拉克瞪大了眼睛。

“爸爸……”

“你妈妈是谁？”克洛伊总是能找到重点，这真是太棒了！克拉克发觉自己也在屏息等待答案，跟他上过床的就那么几个，这么大的孩子是从哪儿冒出来的呢？

“妈妈？没有妈妈……”康纳甜甜的笑了，“如果你是指我父亲的话，他是莱克斯卢瑟……”


	4. 第四章

第四章

康纳在想，他给这个爸爸的震撼是不是太强烈了，以至于他们回了家以后他除了一脸懵逼的坐在那里什么话都不说。当然也有可能是被苏利文小姐毫不掩饰的大笑给笑懵了。

“我知道会让你很困扰，爸爸，飞行的时候遇见雷暴也不全是我的错……”康纳叹了口气，穿越什么的太狗血了，要是被提姆知道他被一个闪电打得飞回了十年前他会笑死吧！

“那么说，康纳，额，你是穿越回来的？你的时空是十年以后？那么如果你今年十二岁了的话，现在应该就已经有个两岁的你了，天哪，这可真是独家爆炸新闻！”克洛伊终于能够控制住自己停止发笑，她惊叹，“克拉克，那孩子肯定还在卢瑟的某个基因实验室，你得去把你儿子救出来。呃，你们的儿子，哈哈哈哈哈……”她又忍不住笑了起来。

“这并不好笑，克洛伊！”克拉克都有些咬牙切齿了。

“是呀，并不好笑苏利文小姐，科学的解释不是这样的，我是在实验室加速生长到十岁的状态才离开的，而且也不是父亲的基因实验室，虽然克隆的研究最早是他提出的，可后来因为爸爸的基因不稳定，无法克隆出完美的超人副本于是这项研究就停止了。他手下的科学家带走了一些基因样本，偶然发现某一份陨石感染者的基因样本可以稳定超人的基因链于是我就出生了。那个陨石感染者碰巧是父亲。”康纳思索了一下，“所以，我那个时空的父亲也是不知道我的存在的。”

“我是他们俩都没想到要的一个孩子，你知道彼此憎恨的离婚父母日常什么的，生活艰难……”康纳知道什么时候应该泪光闪闪，果然下一秒就被克洛伊一把抱进怀里。他埋在克洛伊肩膀上偷看爸爸的表情，说到离婚父母的时候他似乎被吓到了，脸色奇怪。

“哦，天哪，你看上去流浪了一段时间，为什么不马上过来找你爸爸？”克洛伊把康纳抱在怀里几乎是母性本能爆棚。

“也没多久，一个礼拜啦，我本来是想自己解决的，穿过云层雷暴什么的，也许再被闪电打一下就能回去。在城市生存可难不倒我，从基因实验室逃出来我也在大都会流浪了好几个月才被爸爸找到……”康纳不在乎的耸耸肩，他才不会承认他十分享受这难得的自由，只是再不回去，提姆一定会担心他。

“你要是在天上飞了我会发现的，嗯，康纳。”

“我只是这么想，还没有实施啦，我觉得最好还是等你一起，如果我没穿越又掉下来的话，起码可以接住我不要摔得太疼。”康纳用蓝色的狗狗眼可怜兮兮的盯住克拉克。

“天哪，我可不能真带你去穿越雷暴，我想我最好先去找AI问问。”克拉克疲倦的撑住额角，“那之前，你跟克洛伊待在一起可以吗？”

“你也可以送我去我父亲那里，爸爸。”康纳兴奋的提议，他才不会告诉爸爸，其实在十年后，莱克斯卢瑟也不知道他存在，而他实在对这个超级大反派的父亲充满了好奇心。

他的超人爸爸太严肃太紧张，断绝他一切跟莱克斯卢瑟的见面可能，这个时空里的小爸爸似乎还有点漏洞可寻。

“不行！”

“算了，我还是送你回小镇，在这里太容易被发现了！”

好吧！他估计错误，哪个时空的爸爸提到父亲都像被踩了一脚的猫。

***

“妈妈……”门被猛然打开的声音让玛莎肯特手里的盘子险些掉进洗碗槽里。

“天呀，克拉克，我以为大城市生活能让你稳重一点，我可不想你回来一次就得修一次门……”

玛莎回头看向门口，克拉克不是一个人回来的，他带了一个人，一个孩子。

“克拉克，这是？”

“我不能解释，但这是，呃，这是……我儿子……”

“您好祖母！您好祖父！”康纳抬起人畜无害的脸眨了眨浅蓝色的大眼睛。

“你干了什么好事，克拉克？我一直以为你的高中生涯感情生活方面很泛善可陈……”乔纳森喃喃自语。

“说来话长……”克拉克吞咽了一下口水，不知道怎么跟自己的父母解释这个同时流着他们宝贝儿子的血和一个卢瑟的血的孩子，最好的选择是什么都不要说。

“康纳没有母亲，他现在只有我……妈妈……让他在这里过周末……也许一个礼拜……也许一个月……”克拉克撑住额角，直觉没有那么容易。

“哦，你在说什么呀克拉克，他可以一直在这里待着，哪里也不去！他还可以睡你以前的房间接管你的谷仓……”玛莎恼怒的说道。

“来吧小家伙，你叫康纳？很好听的名字，是谁跟你取的呀？”玛莎走过去把他们俩拉进屋。

“爸爸跟我取的，祖母，我的全名叫康纳.亚历山大.肯特……”

亚历山大吗？如果不是因为对象是莱克斯，克拉克甚至觉得这样的起名方式很甜。他举起一根手指对着康纳摇了摇，提醒他不要跟自己的父母说更多。

“那我走了爸爸妈妈……”他心烦意乱，于是门被大力打开的声音又让玛莎眯起了眼睛。

“你爸爸就像龙卷风不是吗？现在让我先来填饱你的小肚子……”

“你看上去怎么就只吃惊了那么一小下？”乔纳森喃喃的问 “还有……我能喝罐啤酒压压惊吗？”

“别跟我比淡定亲爱的，我们看这个科幻频道几十年了！”玛莎搂住康纳的肩膀，他并没有那么像克拉克，可玛莎还是第一眼就爱上他。如果说克拉克是上天赐给他们的礼物，谁说一个人不会被同样的好运气砸中两次呢？

***

跟AI的沟通结果并不理想，克拉克烦躁得想砸墙。

果然被闪电劈中就穿越是极小的低概率事件，时空裂缝不会哪里都有，AI给出的建议是不要冒险，准备好当个好爸爸。最有可能出现的情况是等到这个时空的康纳被制造出来。同一个时空不会存在同一个人，两个本体见面的情况下会引起时空扭曲，不属于这个时空点的康纳才能回去。

他能瞒住莱克斯多久，几天，一个礼拜，一个月？这孩子在外貌上继承莱克斯更多。而且十二岁就会飞。

天哪。克拉克掩面长叹，一个礼拜以前他还是个欲求不满的单身记者，现在就变成了有GAY倾向的单亲父亲了。真是这世界变化太快。

而且，而且，他不由自主的又飞到了莱克斯卢瑟的大楼顶层。

“你知道这是我的房子对吧？楼顶都有监视器。”半个小时以后卢瑟集团的总裁莱克斯也爬了上来。

“难道你楼上还有航空管制？我只是上来看看风景，如果你没做什么坏事，就不用担心我来找你麻烦……”时至日落，站在这个全城最高的标志性建筑物的顶楼，美景确实让人流连。

“你不是可以跟太阳肩并肩吗？还需要来我这里看夕阳也是有鬼了！想我就直说，不用不好意思。”莱克斯站直身体摇晃了一下，楼顶风大且急，莱克斯也在纳闷自己为什么不带个保镖就上来。

“来……”克拉克向他伸出手，“到这边来……”

“我们就亲了一次，你明知道我掉下去也不会把遗产留给你的……”莱克斯嘟囔着摇摇头。他已经觉得头昏眼花了。可与他并肩的欲望如此强烈让他无法抗拒。

莱克斯终于握住那只朝自己伸过来的手，他走过去陪着Kal沉默的站在楼宇边缘。

他们交握的手并未放开，从背后望过去背影看着竟然和谐无比。Mercy看着监视器有点松懈。

夕阳慢慢从楼宇的缝隙里落下去，脚下的灯火又再次第亮起如一卷徐徐关上又徐徐打开的壮丽画卷。

“告诉我，你还在做基因实验吗？”克拉克侧头望向莱克斯的脸，他语气疲倦。

莱克斯凝视着前方持续沉默。

“见鬼去吧莱克斯！你就是不能放弃是吧？”克拉克想对他大吼大叫，可他嗓音紧绷，发出的声音更像是被绝望的挤出喉咙。

“人类的发展需要靠人类自己，我才不需要一个操蛋的外星人来指着我说什么事情应该做什么事情不能做。”莱克斯冷声说道，他终于转过来看着他，眼睛暗沉。

“你想当救世主，Kal，可你救不了所有人……相反，我的一项发明就能救成千上万的人……”

“要我提醒你那些都是什么代价换来的吗？”克拉克讥讽的反问。

“没有东西不付出代价，每样东西上帝都标好了价！你还不明白吗？每一个文明的进步都是一路鲜血白骨，没有例外……”除了你，克拉克，除了你！你是唯一例外，不属于地球世间唯一的氪星之子，是无价之宝。

“起码的底线，莱克斯，你站在食物链的顶端不代表你可以藐视所有其他的规则。”克拉克把他拉近一点，握住他的肩膀，“莱克斯，做正确的事不要做容易的事，不是所有的东西都可以用金钱衡量用暴力和权谋夺取……”他眼神悲悯双手轻轻一推，莱克斯卢瑟像一片飘落的树叶一样从楼顶掉了下去。


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱总啊莱总，这么好看的超人是个人看了都想动一动，你居然让他送你回家，你你你！果然不是一般人儿。

第五章

坠落的那一瞬间像在飞，失重超速让莱克斯的心脏仿佛空了一大块，可恐惧只是几秒，然后他张开双臂决定好好享受这种突破极限的自由感觉。

莱克斯当然不相信克拉克会杀自己，还是用这么蠢的方式。除了正义联盟的家伙们都有个可笑的不杀原则以外，他们俩纠缠了这么久都没能杀掉对方也并不是偶然。更何况退一万步还有Mercy一直在监控中，楼底的防护网应该能及时打开。

超人可以把时间精确控制到0.001秒，他会在第几秒接住自己呢？莱克斯开始倒数。

克拉克发现自己的视线胶着在那个急速飞堕的身影上，每一个细胞都在催促自己快去接住他。他可以把时间精确控制到0.001秒，可失控的感觉太难受，克拉克深呼吸如离弦之箭一般俯冲下去，他需要一切尽在掌握。

超人如一道流光飞近，他面对面伸出一只胳膊圈住莱克斯的腰，这姿势像一个拥抱。超人比他略高一点，可这样的姿势反而让莱克斯可以略垂首的看着他，看他浓黑纤长的眼睫仿若鸦羽，翡翠一样的绿眼睛闪烁其间，还有玫瑰色的嘴唇和蜜金色的肌肤，超人的形象真是海报一样标准，跟克拉克并不那么像，可是一样的无一处不美。

他们一起继续下坠了一会然后在空中划出一道漂亮的弧线开始上升，直到云层之上，把那些地面的惊呼与尖叫远远的抛到身后。

“面对死亡的感觉怎么样？”终于他们悬停下来，超人的一只手臂上移从莱克斯的肋下穿过，另一只手臂从腿弯穿过。

嗯哼，一个蜜月式的公主抱，现在他们可以比较舒适的对视了。

“不新鲜了，我得说，面对死亡什么的，这在我的生命里不是常态吗？”莱克斯允许自己软弱了那么一下，他抬手圈住超人的肩膀。制服手感柔滑，其下包裹的躯体恒定温暖，丝绸包裹的钢铁之躯，漂亮得无比华丽。

这怎么说呢？这满足了他的好奇心和幻想。克拉克抱住他飞的样子，有点小心翼翼，让他仿佛有一种被珍惜的错觉。他以前一直以为如果超人有机会带他飞的话，应该是抓住脖领子或者是抗在肩膀上。

莱克斯觉得自己必须说点什么好让自己从这种有点被动的情景里搬回一局。他已经习惯了他们俩的针锋相对和互相伤害互相揣测，这突如其来的和平和亲密接触，让他有一错眼的恍惚，仿佛回到了小镇，某一个克拉克放学后来找他的夏日午后。

“都是肾上腺素的反应，不过坠落的感觉其实更像奔向自由，濒死体验比较接近高潮……”莱克斯满意的看到超人面孔全息伪装都无法遮盖的脸红。“如果你想让我有更深刻对生命的理解和敬畏，嗯，不如做点别的……”

这真是个豪赌，莱克斯感觉超人的手臂抖动了一下，也许是想扔他下去的前兆。然而并不，他被搂得更紧。天旋地转之间发现他已经背朝上趴在了克拉克身上。

这种挑战重力和物理定律的体式让人胆战心惊汗毛倒立却又该死的性感而有想象空间，莱克斯承认他腿软了。

“哇哦，这是什么？飞毯式？真是刷新我的认知……”莱克斯慢慢呼出一口气，他忍不住微笑了起来，是真真正正的微笑，不带着嘲讽和一边勾起的嘴角，不带着防备和眼神的疏离。

那一瞬间他看上去年轻了很多。克拉克近乎迷恋的看着这个笑容，就好像十五岁的夏日午后，他走进大宅，莱克斯带着惊喜笑着看他的样子。他那时候喜欢泡在那里，理所当然的享受他的陪伴，意识到莱克斯缺失的那一部分记忆让他觉得痛苦不已。

手在自己意识到以前就一路抚摸上去勾住他的脖子把那张微笑的脸拉下来。

他的嘴唇像玫瑰花瓣，润泽柔韧的碾过莱克斯微凉干燥的嘴唇，带来战栗般的快感，莱克斯从来不知道，一个吻能带来电击一般的感受。而他甚至都还没伸出舌头。

这个吻不像克拉克被粉氪影响时的迷乱，也不像超人在露台上的那个蜻蜓点水落荒而逃，这个吻几乎坦诚，莱克斯用力闭紧眼睛，坦诚得像一部八点档的肥皂剧，每一步剧情都能被猜到。他是怎么会认为自己不知道的？不知道超人和克拉克肯特之间的联系？

“那么，我们是要滚到一起去吗？你确定？你知道我不会为这个就对你手下留情……”莱克斯卢瑟用手抵住超人的肩膀撑起上半身，努力忽略屁股上按压着自己的那双手，他们的硬挺灼热重重摩擦在一起，他想要他的认知让莱克斯呼吸重滞。

超人想要卢瑟而克拉克不要莱克斯。莱克斯得咬紧牙关才能阻止自己吼叫出或者哀求出让他关掉伪装。

“取决于你，莱克斯，取决于你……”那双碧绿眼睛看着他，轻轻的说。

“那送我回家……”莱克斯闭上眼睛不再看他。

***

露易丝连恩对超人飞身勇救亿万富豪的故事并不感兴趣，她觉得这简直是狗屎，特别是这篇报道是被竞争对手发出来的，甚至还配有一张模糊不清的照片。他们站在星球日报的顶楼，头顶的星球日报球型标志物缓缓转动着。

“曾几何时我还是超人的VIP，看样子现在他更喜欢这种花边小报的口味。”她审视的看着对面的克拉克肯特，后者在她压迫的眼光下低下了头。

“那么，发生了什么我不知道的事情吗？搭档？几天前我还觉得我们之间有点什么类似于火花的东西，我还能拿到莱克斯卢瑟的专访，几天前你们还像几年不见的前任那么尴尬，今天你们就搂着一起上了娱乐版？”露易丝抬抬眉毛，手指间的烟并没点着。

“打听这个不太礼貌，但是我一直很好奇，你们在小镇真的没上过床？”

“露易丝……”克拉克语气里的痛苦挣扎那么明显，露易丝提醒自己不要心软。

“是的，他很性感，我听说过你们跟拉娜蓝的三角往事，那么你们这是在干啥，不管是你的英雄主义还是他的邪恶野心都是为了什么？幼儿园里吸引喜欢的人注意的小把戏吗？”

“我们没有上过床，那时候，我们是很好的朋友……”克拉克干巴巴的解释，每一个字都像碎石子一样粗粝的挂痛他的喉咙。在他们认识的第一年，那时候的记忆每一段都记忆犹新，被包裹进时光的琥珀里闪烁发光。他那时候找一切机会跟莱克斯待在一起，莱克斯曾经视他如珍宝，只是好朋友？当然不止，那些小小的隐喻和试探，那些纠缠的灼热视线。

“嗯哼，你尽管否认，现在我关心的是发生了什么让你们的相处模式跑偏了，你好好想，同样的解释跟正义联盟也有效。他们不会高兴听到你突如其来的爱情故事。”

“没有爱情故事露易丝……”克拉克斟酌词句，他不能否认他们之间的性张力，如果不是莱克斯卢瑟近乎冷酷的自制力他们在云层上卫星监控的范围内就已经滚成一团了。

他把这怪责到康纳的出现和粉氪石的影响，他以前从没或者不敢想象过他们还有这样的相处可能。于是这种可能一旦出现对他几乎是致命的诱惑。他想他，想重新做他的朋友，想有一天，也许，他能站在自己这边。

“对不起露易丝，他……他是我孩子的父亲……”

“哦，天哪！哦，天哪！我要杀了那个狗娘养的！”露易丝看上去简直要把克拉克的肚子瞪出一个洞来。

“深呼吸露易丝！冷静下来，我没怀孕！”克拉克哭笑不得。

“那是他怀孕了？你的某种……呃……未知外星生理特征？”露易丝终于能将目光聚焦回克拉克脸上。

“男人不能怀孕！而且我们甚至都还没上过床！所以收起你那过于丰富的想象力！”

“甚至？还没？听上去你很想！”

“他结过五次婚，其中有两次都是我当伴郎！他是直的！”

“哦，你没否认你想！他直不直不在讨论范围以内……”

“我……我也是直的，我喜欢女人……”克拉克在露易丝审视疑惑的目光下控制不住的脸红了。

“也许你没你想象的那么直，你跟蝙蝠侠……”露易丝撇撇嘴一脸嫌弃的表情。

“又……又关他什么事了？”克拉克瞠目结舌。

“很多传闻，你懂的，超人和蝙蝠侠保卫世界和平之余的那点火辣小娱乐……你们可是AO3上的红人宝贝儿。”露易丝皱起脸嘟囔着。

“AO3又是什么鬼？露易丝！你知道超人可以告你诽谤的对吧？”

“哦得了，现在我算是知道为什么我们没能更近一步了……我的GAY达早就尖叫着跟我报警了！”露易丝转头扶着围栏，她以为自己很快可还是让克拉克瞧见了眼角的泪痕。

“露易丝……”克拉克垂首无措的捏着手里已经喝空的咖啡纸杯。努力控制自己不要走过去拥抱安慰她。不必要的温柔是伤害，他几乎爱上她，她也几乎爱上他，他们几乎会有个结果，只是几乎……

“你不准备解释孩子的事了？”露易丝沉默了片刻以后郁郁的问道。

“这很复杂……有点超出常规……”克拉克呐呐的说，他在仔细想怎么归纳总结康纳的出现会比较简单。

“我想不出你身上发生的事情还有什么是不复杂和不超出常规的克拉克，现在，说吧。”露易丝回过头来，眼角泪痕已干。


	6. 第六章

无法阻挡 第六章

克拉克这一周做了不少事，首先需要弄到康纳的身份证明文件，这颇费了一些周折，最后交给了高谭的蝙蝠侠帮忙。

本来露易丝在大都会也有些关系，不过不管大都会还是小镇，他们运作起来总是有点担心会被人查到。

“你就不能让堡垒也跟康纳搞个什么伪装面孔发生器？以前跟卢瑟做专访的时候，我还见过他母亲的照片，康纳比你能想象到的更像一个卢瑟家的人……”露易丝皱着眉头一脸嫌弃的打量克拉克跟康纳准备的伪装平光黑框眼镜。“你觉得这个傻兮兮的眼镜能解决什么？”

“还有他的名字，康纳.亚历山大.肯特，天哪，你知道欲盖弥彰这四个字怎么写吗？”

康纳很可爱，他的五官糅合了莱克斯的纤细敏感和克拉克的阳光帅气。还有那一头简直耀眼的红色半长卷发，学校里的姑娘们都会为他发疯的。

“如果你要把他藏起来就得藏好，卢瑟要是知道了会发飚的！让蝙蝠侠做他的监护人，让他去高谭上学！这是个好选择。”

“玛莎和乔纳森已经爱上他了，把他送走他们会心碎的。”克拉克紧张的压低声音，“而且他随时有可能会回自己的时空，我得让他呆在我附近。面孔伪装发生器不适合还在发育期的小孩子用，AI拒绝了。”

“对超人来说高谭也不是什么不能天涯海角的距离……你可以随时过去看他……”

“莱克斯已经几年没回小镇了，他失忆以后小镇对他没什么意义，克拉克肯特也不再是他朋友，只要超人这段时间不要去调查他的动向我们就很安全……他最近忙着备选……也已经很久没有做什么值得注意的事了……”克拉克努力不让自己这段话说得像被抛弃一样可怜兮兮，但显然，他没做到。

“你的两个父亲都是别扭的混蛋！”露易丝撇嘴，康纳默默点头，简直不能同意更多。

撇开困在这里不能见到少年泰坦朋友们的郁闷，这一周也是康纳收获很多的一周。很多以前的迷惑被解开了，他的两个父亲并不是一生下来就是仇敌，这里似乎有很多往事和秘密亟待他来挖掘。

“我喜欢小镇和农场，连恩小姐。”康纳想到要去阴郁的哥谭蝙蝠洞打了个寒颤，提姆又不在，阿福会把他看得死死的，他去找虐吗？

“叫我露易丝吧康纳。我可是差点做了你继母的女人呢。那么，在你那个时空，我们是个什么状况？”

克拉克爆发出一阵惊天动地的咳嗽声。

“我不能说，蝴蝶效应什么的……”康纳做了个鬼脸。

“哈哈哈哈，我知道了，小机灵鬼，其实我也并不是真的那么想知道，毕竟命运掌握在自己手中不是吗？我先走了，祝你们周末亲子时间过得愉快。”露易丝对康纳亲昵的眨眨眼。

“康纳的入学我会搞定的。克拉克，我还是觉得，别做会让你后悔的事。”她转身面对克拉克，利落的职业装被她穿得像个灵魂拷问者。

“谢谢你露易丝！”克拉克靠过去亲亲她的面颊，送她出门。

***

如果所谓的亲子时间就是躲在家里打游戏的话康纳简直无聊得要原地爆炸掉。

还是十年前的老游戏。

他放下手里的游戏手柄决定跟他爸爸好好谈谈。

“玛莎奶奶说你做过我父亲的伴郎？”什么样的死敌会跟对方去做伴郎啊？

“两次……我们……以前曾经是朋友……很好的朋友……”克拉克小心翼翼的把手柄放回桌上去，看上去仿佛怕自己捏碎它。

“后来发生了啥？后来你们似乎都恨不得对方去死，当然，大部分的离婚父母都这样啦……不过你们如果能和平一点，我的日子也比较好过……”克拉克发现当康纳用那双酷似莱克斯的眼睛望着他的时候，他简直无法说不。

“好吧，在你在的这段时间里，我保证尽量不跟他起冲突。”克拉克斟酌词句。

“我们以前发生了很多事，我有太多秘密，而他有太多愤怒和好奇。”克拉克叹气，“另一个，我们也不是离婚父母，我们甚至都不知道你的存在……”他在看见康纳受伤的表情以后闭上嘴巴。

“GOD，爸爸，你说话真的很伤人你知道吗？不过我情愿受伤也希望得到坦诚相待。”康纳耸耸肩，“如果有人一边说着他是我最好的朋友一边什么事都瞒着我，我也会发飙的。”

“你说什么？”

“我是说，在这件事情上你做得不地道呀爸爸。”康纳皱起小鼻子。

“我不能说！因为牵涉到太多其他人的安危，如果只是我自己……”

“如果只是你自己怎么样？”

克拉克对康纳的咄咄逼人简直有些吃不消，康纳果然是有莱克斯的基因的孩子，对想知道的东西有近乎偏执的渴望。

“我得保护我在乎的那些人，我没得选择……”

“可你说你们那时候是最好的朋友，我不知道你是怎么定义这个最好的，但是很显然你没把父亲包括到你在乎的人里去……”

“你见鬼的为什么要一直向着他说话！”克拉克知道自己有些恼羞成怒，被一个十二岁的孩子说得哑口无言的感觉糟糕透了。

“我的经验，如果你想保守你的秘密最好的方式就是不要交朋友！而不是一边拉着别人的友谊一边防备着推开，天哪爸爸，你没有精神分裂吗？”

“听上去你更想跟着他，那你为什么要来找我？”很好，现在他们在对着对方大喊大叫了，多么像超人和卢瑟的日常。

精神分裂？莱克斯在精神病院的画面突如其来狠狠击中他。心有点抽痛，在公路上他把莱克斯留给了他父亲派来的人，他们捉住他关押他折磨他，而他一直喊着，克拉克你快跑。

“我的直觉，如果我先去找父亲肯定你们又要干起来。”康纳叹口气，“你会觉得我是他弄出来的邪恶产物用来控制他什么的……”

“你想要我告诉他？”克拉克疲惫的撑住额角，跟康纳的这番争论简直比去救了一场森林大火还让人心力交瘁。

“是呀是呀，也许他会捉我去做氪石实验，也有可能把我培养成他的邪恶继承人，不管是哪样，我们都可以一个一个解决，是的，我想认识他……虽然他是个超级大反派，爸爸……你不能为别人还没做出来的事情定假设下结论……这不公平……”

“康纳，你真的只有十二岁吗？”克拉克歪着头看着自己的儿子。

“严格说来才两岁。”康纳咧开嘴笑了，“你知道的，在实验室醒过来我就已经十岁了。爸爸，很抱歉刚才对你大喊大叫了。”

“我也是……康纳……很抱歉对你大喊大叫来着……”克拉克犹豫了一下张开双手，而康纳几乎是马上冲过来钻进他怀里。头顶的小发旋毛茸茸的蹭在克拉克的下巴上。

“爸爸……我刚才说的，你好好考虑一下行吗？”康纳的声音因为捂在衣服里显得闷闷的。这一刻他看上去只有八九岁，克拉克的心忍不住的柔软了起来。

“好的康纳，好的，我会好好考虑的。”克拉克轻轻回答。

***

莱克斯卢瑟瞪着手机上的短信，克拉克发过来的，“我需要跟你见个面”，这是什么？克拉克肯特式的约不约吗？真是简单粗暴。

莱克斯觉得自己应该更简单粗暴一点，删除拉黑，可他的手指不听使唤的发了个“明天下午两点办公室”过去。还体贴的叫了Mercy取消他明天两点后的所有预约。

莱克斯忍不住倒了一点酒，早上就喝酒实在太堕落了，可他真的需要放松一下，自己只是好奇克拉克到底想干嘛？毕竟最近不管跟克拉克.谎言.肯特还是和KEL.死敌.EL见面以后发生的事情都跟过山车一样。他真的只是好奇，才不是什么见鬼的一键退回小镇模式，才不是什么见鬼的只要他要只要我有。

莱克斯好奇了一整天，甚至有幻想到他们会滚到床上去。天知道他那天回来以后有多后悔，曾经有一个美味可口的酥皮超人放在他的面前而他拒绝了，而他居然该死的拒绝了！他是圣人吗？难道他不是莱克斯.睡了再说.卢瑟吗？他以为最劲爆也不过是他们最后滚上床，可事实证明，事关克拉克，多少想象力都是不够用的。

***

“你在说什么？”莱克斯站起来摇晃了一下。看着眼前的克拉克把那个孩子推到自己面前来。

“这是你儿子，莱克斯，这是你儿子。他的名字叫康纳。”

“我承认他看上去有一点卢瑟的影子……不过你说是我的儿子就有些太离奇了。看样子你是真的对我的遗产有兴趣呀……”莱克斯只是惊慌了一小下，他迅速的镇定下来发出一声短促的笑声，用挑剔的眼光上下打量着那孩子。后者在他审视的目光压力下瑟缩了一下。

“说真的克拉克，每年都有不少女人带着孩子过来找我。不过我没想到你也会做这么没创意的事情，为什么他的母亲不自己过来，找到你帮忙是想上星球日报吗？我还以为她们的要求一般都只是钱……”

“他不可能是我的孩子，不管他看上去有多像一个卢瑟……你上当了克拉克。”

“不要表现得像个混蛋莱克斯，我不是过来找你要抚养费的！现在！我们需要单独谈谈。”克拉克声音愤怒冰凉。他一个箭步走过去自己按下了莱克斯桌上的呼叫器。

“Mercy，过来一下。”莱克斯挑起一边的眉毛。

他沉默的看着克拉克温和的整理那孩子的衣服帽子。那孩子看上去已经快哭了。

“康纳，你跟这位女士先出去等我。”

“爸爸……我要回去……”那孩子小小声的哽咽了一下。

爸爸？克拉克肯特？莱克斯觉得这简直是他妈的他遇到过最离奇的认亲了。


	7. 第七章

第七章

“那孩子刚才叫你什么？爸爸？”莱克斯声音干哑古怪，他瞠目结舌的看着克拉克。

“看样子你是准备收养我的，呃？私生子？不管是不是真的，这不重要……”

“这很重要！没有什么私生子，没有什么假的东西！他不叫那什么孩子！他有名字！他叫康纳.亚历山大.肯特！他叫我爸爸是因为我就是他爸爸！”

莱克斯卢瑟发现自己第二次在办公室被克拉克肯特摁在落地窗上。

虽然这次没有性感火辣的吻，可愤怒透过薄薄的衬衣布料透过来，连愤怒都变得性感火辣。

“哇哦！亚历山大？你是真的相信我有个儿子？”

“他还是个孩子，我真是脑袋进水了才会带他过来找你！”克拉克在他耳边压低声音，暖暖呼吸吹在耳廓上显得有些怪异的亲密，“他有超级听力，所以再敢说伤害他的话你试试看！”

“我肯定他出去以前跟我挤眼睛和吐舌头了！对着你流眼泪对着我挑衅你确定他只是个孩子？”莱克斯有些无奈，然后他意识到了什么:“超级听力？” 

“康纳有超人和你的基因……是我的和你的……”克拉克放开揪住他衣领的手，他原先以为这些话很难说出口，可他看见了那双璀璨双眼里满溢出来的情绪，一点点不可置信和一点点脆弱，克拉克的声音软软低下去却没有停下来。“是的，莱克斯，我就是超人……克拉克肯特就是超人……”克拉克颓然放开莱克斯，他有些绝望的发现他已经没有任何秘密可言了，这带来强烈的不安，他几乎是赌上了所有，亲手把一把出鞘的刀的刀柄放进他最大敌人的手心里。

他现在可以任他屠戮。

“为什么告诉我？为什么隐瞒了这么久却在现在决定说出来？”莱克斯的声音显得奇怪而遥远，他歪着头若有所思，但那反应既不是震惊也不是害怕甚至不是抓住他弱点的狂喜。

“我早该这么做，在小镇，在你为了探寻真相而我为了隐瞒真相带来那么多的伤害以前……我们应该早点了结这一切……我想我最低限度应该可以信任你不会为了对付我去伤害其他的人……”

克拉克有些语无伦次，在恐惧和希望之间摇摆不定。是的！恐惧！恐惧他知道以后的反应，所以宁愿自欺欺人。

“我想我也不能抱怨你对我一直没什么信心……”莱克斯的声音哽住了，他将头低下来搁到克拉克的肩膀上，“谢谢你，克拉克……你能亲口告诉我……这对我……意义很大……”

克拉克僵住了一下，他嗓音里的某些东西击中了他，于是他犹豫的抬起手安抚的拍拍他的背。这真的没有想象里的那么难，克拉克告诉自己，为了康纳达成一个短暂的和平是可行的。

“其实我能告诉你我早就知道了吗？”莱克斯的声音因为闷在他的衣服里显得有点低沉含糊。

“你早就知道？”克拉克因为心里没有理由的迷惑而惊慌起来，他早就知道，却并没有用这个来攻击他。据他所知莱克斯卢瑟旗下的研究所拥有现在已知95%以上的氪石储备。

他一直疯狂的收集储备它们，近乎迷恋。不管是联盟还是克拉克自己都认为他是要用这个做什么大事情。可它们也一直被严格管理。实际上回忆起来莱克斯似乎也甚少使用它们。那是不是就说明自己一直以来都错了？克拉克放弃了莱克斯，因为那个操蛋的虚无缥缈的预言或者是别的什么，那个见鬼的莱克斯卢瑟会毁灭世界的未来在哪里？克拉克心里忽痛忽怮。

“虽然克拉克肯特和超人亲起来的感觉一模一样，不过是的！我在有机会做这个比较的很久以前就已经知道了。”莱克斯抬起头来凝视他，克拉克不由自主的脸红了起来，想起那三个心思纠结的吻。

“那是意外，我被你的粉红氪石影响了，你早知道氪石可以影响我，你就是故意的……”克拉克还在挣扎，极力做出义正言辞的指责样子。

“你想要我……对吗？尽管否认，说得我好像会信似的……”他贴得更近了，灰蓝色的眼睛近乎色情的看着克拉克，而他们两个身体上的本能反应谁都没法否认。

“我记得超人曾经给了我一个……呃……选择……”

“我记得卢瑟先生拒绝了，所以过期不候……”克拉克恼火的皱起眉。现在没有伪装面孔发射器的遮挡，于是他的脸简直红得令人发指。

“可是莱克斯卢瑟从来没有拒绝过克拉克肯特……”他拉下克拉克的头，喃喃的说，“我等了这么久，而你现在已经成年了……”

“成……成年？我那个时候把你当最好的朋友而你居然想上我？”克拉克瞪大了眼睛，“你还结了五次婚，逼着我跟你做了两次伴郎……”

“在你不愿意跟我当伴郎以后我就对结婚意兴阑珊了，不过我很享受你每次从蛇蝎美人手里挽救我做的一切……”莱克斯微笑了起来，没人可以像他那样笑，克拉克迷惑于他嘴唇上的疤痕，如果用舌尖描绘的话会是什么感觉。他凑过去决定用实践来感受它。还有他脑后的那一小块凸起，摸上去会是什么感觉？

火焰爆燃就是这种感觉吧？没有火焰可以灼伤超人，可如果这火焰是从内部燃烧起来的话怎么抵挡？怎么抵抗？

克拉克觉得自己是脑袋进水了，最近他一直处于脑袋进水的状态中，而且因为脑袋里都是面粉于是进水的结果是一脑袋浆糊。如果上一次床就能解开这些混乱当然是可行的。

而且管他的，克拉克想，睡服他比说服他看上去容易得多。

天啊，这就是他一直想的，莱克斯是他十五岁夏季里潮湿的迷梦。他一直以为自己已经忘掉或者远远的把它们甩到了脑后。

“LEX! LEX! LEX!”

克拉克的吻比想象中的更有进攻性，他尖尖的犬齿让他以前看上去像只纯情的小兽，而现在则显示出掠食者的本能。

有进攻性却没什么技巧，克拉克捧住莱克斯的脸猛的把他推到落地窗上，对的，又是落地窗，如果不是鼻子被撞到让莱克斯几乎流泪和嘴唇被犬齿划伤他几乎要笑起来。

“嘿……慢一点……不……停……停下来……”莱克斯在这个有点血腥的吻的间隙里挣脱开来，他在这个吻里叹息，决定把节奏控制收回到自己手里来。这是一个眼睛能放射热视线速度比子弹更快力量盖过火车头的外星人，即使是个他爱了十二年的外星美人即使他想他想得发疯他也得让他慢下来，把控制权拿回自己手中。

“嗯？”莱克斯的紫色丝质衬衣被拉起卷在腹侧。克拉克带着喘息和迷惑的表情看着他，指腹饕足的在他的苍白肌肤上抚摸揉搓。那些肌肉线条苍白却并不羸弱，随着他每一个优雅的动作起伏。

“那么……你做过这个？”莱克斯小心翼翼的问。

“我当然做过！我简直不敢相信！你是在暗示我二十八岁了还是处男吗！莱克斯！”克拉克努力想让自己的脸不要显得那么红，不过显然意义不大。

“我是指跟男人……克拉克……在我的记忆里你直得跟电线杆子一样……我很好奇……你知道我在小镇以前的记忆是有缺失的虽然后来我调查过很久……不过我有忘记什么重要的事吗？”莱克斯叹息。“比如谁生了孩子之类的，我……或者你？”

“天哪！”这简直跟一盆凉水浇下来一样，克拉克肯特猛然发现自己完全把康纳丢到了脑后。而且险些在他未成年而且有超能力的儿子还在隔壁的情况下跟他的死对头在玻璃窗前做爱。

“那么我们是要谈正经事了？需要我的律师在场吗？”莱克斯才不会承认他有些失落，在克拉克蹬蹬蹬连退三步以后。

***

“Oh! shit！我真是不敢相信！”康纳.亚历山大.肯特目瞪口呆的看着屏幕里他的两个父亲在落地窗前扭成一团，即使没有声音，画面产生的冲击力也是惊人的。

他只是希望他们能好好相处，起码不要打得你死我活，但是他并没有预料到其他更多。他爸爸的手这是在往哪里伸？康纳觉得他的三观已经碎成渣渣。

“小孩子不能说脏话！而且，请坐回你自己的椅子上去！肯特先生！”Mercy调整监视器的角度，抬头瞪着不知道什么时候溜过来的康纳。

“你也在看！这不涉及到侵犯隐私权什么的吗？”康纳指控。

“我是卢瑟先生的安全部门负责人，而且这是他的办公室并不是私人卧室什么的……我可以选择看或者不看，我的职责和自由，而我现在决定继续看！”Mercy耸耸肩慢条斯理的说。

一般来讲，莱克斯卢瑟都不会选择在办公室里做什么少儿不宜的事情，今天算意外收获。她才不会承认这也算是她选择这份工作的原因之一。

“哦，好吧！女士！继续在你的VIP专座上欣赏吧！”康纳做了个鬼脸，X视线并不能穿透他父亲办公室的铅层，如果他愿意，当然可以调动超级听力听听墙角，不过他只是好奇自己接下来会不会有机会入住他亿万富翁的父亲位于大都会的顶层豪宅，可为了这个听到什么污染自己纯洁幼小的心灵就不好啦，他见鬼的才不想知道父母的性生活呢！哦！甚至不是父母，是两个父亲！

正当他胡思乱想不高兴小姐的对讲机响了。

“Mercy，把那孩子，呃，康纳，带进来。”

莱克斯卢瑟的声音听上去冷静自持一丝不乱。

“是的，先生！”不高兴小姐抬头犀利的扫了他一眼。

是大人都是演技派？还是就他两个奇葩爹这样？他红红火火恍恍惚惚的跟着不高兴小姐走过去。

他被推进办公室以后不高兴小姐就悄无声息的迅速离开了，不过康纳一点都不怀疑她现在正面无表情的蹲守着监视器。

他的两个父亲现在已经分开了，一个在办公桌后面故作镇定另一个在房间那头欣赏着墙上的装饰画。他们看上去诡异的整齐，除了父亲下唇一小块可疑的新鲜伤痕以外，他们真像是经过了一场商业谈判。

“爸爸，我们可以走了？”康纳挑了挑眉毛。

“不，是我可以走了，你可以跟你父亲呆几天然后回去农场准备上学。”克拉克耸耸肩，有些慌乱的躲避来自莱克斯卢瑟含情脉脉的凝视。

“嘿！你干嘛这样看着他！不要把我当空气好吗？”康纳打断莱克斯的eye fuck。

莱克斯卢瑟转过头来看着他桀骜不驯的小鬼。

“第一课，对大人说话要有礼貌，不管你心里怎么比中指！”莱克斯卢瑟笑起来真的很帅，不过康纳发誓，他笑得就像一条鲨鱼。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

康纳并没有想到一切进展会这么顺利，他站在他亿万富豪超级大反派爹的顶层豪宅感觉有点头晕目眩，而且，气氛尴尬而沉默。

“那么……你是真的很喜欢落地窗咯……”康纳屏住呼吸在大厅环视了一番360度无死角的美景。

“克服恐高症的话，贴近了站在边缘偶尔能感觉像在飞……”莱克斯耸耸肩，身后的Mercy眼皮跳了一下。

“哦……不会没有安全感和隐私吗？”这个话题找得有点糟糕，康纳看着对面的父亲惊讶的抬高了眉毛。

“不……这些玻璃从外面都看不到里面，墙壁有铅层……你不必担心安保问题……更何况Mercy和Hope十分可靠。”

“啊……我是想问……你到底多有钱？”康纳挑衅的笑了笑，他的叛逆正从Mercy带有明显阴沉压迫的目光下迅速苏醒。嘿！见鬼的十分可靠？

“当然……我很有钱！”莱克斯纵声大笑了起来，“你对钱有什么意见吗？肯特家的某种神秘传统？”

“没有啦，我只是有点好奇，虽然你跟蝙蝠侠的装修品味不一样，可我还是很好奇你跟他谁更有钱……我一整个暑假都是在他的城堡过的，他的管家叫我康纳小少爷，你的机器人保姆看上去需要更多礼仪培训……”

是的他就是来故意把天聊死的，康纳觉得莱克斯卢瑟显得很生气，这在他预料之中。他应该跟布鲁斯没有什么过节吧起码明面上。他只是想丢出一个羞辱，但是并没有想真的让莱克斯和布鲁斯怼起来。

“他让你对那只蝙蝠比对我这个父亲更熟悉，因为这个我都应该把陨石塞进他的喉咙里……”莱克斯发出厌恶的小声诅咒，康纳忍住没有在他父亲提到氪石的时候瑟缩，哦，现在他看上去真的比较像个大反派了。

“你可以使用楼上的第二间卧室和影音室的所有娱乐设施……你爸爸上大学时很喜欢的那些东西都在……还有……虽然冰箱是对你开放的但是不要碰任何酒精和直接从牛奶盒里喝牛奶……”

“什么？”

“我们明天再谈，我只是一个精疲力尽的凡人！我已经耗尽能量了……”莱克斯卢瑟翘起一边的嘴角从睫毛下打量他，康纳惊恐的发现，这个表情几乎比刚才的鲨鱼笑还要可怕。

“对于你的……呃……穿越……我直觉你应该有一些跟克拉克听到的不一样的故事要告诉我。”他打着哈欠往楼上走去。

“Mercy，明天开始跟我们的康纳小少爷安排一些体能训练和外语课程……鉴于他对你下的定义，机器人保姆还真是个有创意的形容，很显然小少爷在蝙蝠洞被太过呵护和娇惯……”

“什……什么？”康纳结结巴巴一脸绝望的让他的目光在Mercy和莱克斯之间来回梭寻。最后只得到一个决绝光滑的后脑勺和Mercy与她名字相符的有限的怜悯。

***

莱克斯几乎在脑袋粘上枕头的一瞬间就陷入了沉睡，这实在是个让人精疲力尽的一周，他感觉自己像掉进了兔子洞的爱丽丝一样。

莱克斯很累，却睡得并不安稳，他开始绵延的做梦。他在梦里看见克拉克肯特带着兔子耳朵和兔子尾巴一边嘟囔着太迟了一边掏出怀表从他身边跑过。

他毫不犹豫的跟了过去，为什么不呢？仅仅只是跟在背后看看那个毛茸茸的小圆尾巴在他奔跑起来的时候产生的晃动就值得一场大冒险。

他跟着兔子克拉克从洞口跳下去的时候这个梦还是正常的。长时间的坠落啦，洞壁晃过的氪星远古壁画啦，他被撞烂的保时捷啦，甚至还有那片六角形的飞船钥匙和他的私人定制精神病院专用束身衣，这些都没有超出他的安全区。翻滚里他追上了兔子克拉克。

“嘿，克拉克……”莱克斯允许自己在梦里软弱一下。他伸手拉住克拉克的耳朵，摸上去像金丝绒。

“太迟了……莱克斯……你不明白……”克拉克看上去有点绝望，他甚至没注意到莱克斯的手指正在摸索着探索他黑色卷发下毛茸茸的耳根然后用近乎色情的方式抚摸它们。

“什么太迟了？”莱克斯发现自己在盯着他的嘴唇的时候很难集中精神，他把视线转移到兔子克拉克绿色的眼睛上去，那更糟了！还有金色的华丽肌肤和染上赦红的颧骨，只是个梦不是吗？他叹了口气放弃抵抗。

莱克斯的手指在兔子克拉克的脑后收紧，把他拖进一个长且濡湿的吻里。这个吻有点绝望但奋不顾身，就像多年以前的那次溺水一样 ，奋不顾身到几乎停止呼吸。

他们在空中紧紧拥抱沉溺像被包裹在蜜糖里的两只蚂蚁。

欲望不断累积，直到他呻吟着在床上醒过来，意识恍惚着嘴唇麻木刺痛，下身坚硬肿胀，而且欲豁难平。

他在床上静静的躺了一下，等待如岩浆般翻涌欲望的平息，然后绝望的发现，这没什么用。当然他也可以打一个内线电话，自然会有成熟妖娆的女郎安全的被送进来。不过想到楼上客房就睡着他十二岁从天而降的儿子这点常规的小娱乐就显得不那么合适。更何况他的渴望对象已经像大都会纪念品商店买的那种十美元一个带披风的搪胶人偶一样鲜明。他不认为有别的人能够代替。

睡意渐渐远离，莱克斯在他KING SIZE的床上难耐的扭动了一下，丝绸被单带着凉意包裹在身上像第二层皮肤，那股热流还在身体里游走。

“Oh! Shit! ”他感觉自己简直像回到了十八岁。叹了口气他从床上爬起来，往浴室走去。他现在需要先来点冷水，如果实在不行的话再换成热水加点想象力！

***

克拉克肯特在自己突然空出来的亲子时间里发现无事可做。

联盟知道他这一个礼拜都要带孩子所以除非是毁灭日那样的危机出现他们都不会召唤超人。

“你得信任你的伙伴，你不在的时候他们也可以做到保护地球……”蝙蝠侠当时是这么说的。

除此之外，他还用掉了他的年假并提前一个礼拜就安排好了剩下的工作，于是报社里也不会有什么事情等着他去做。至于以往给他带来最多麻烦的莱克斯卢瑟，现在正在带孩子，他想象了一下，康纳抱着爆米花跟他父亲坐在顶楼影音室里看电影的画面不知怎的有点刺痛他。

他沿着LexCorp大楼旁的街道慢慢的溜达下去然后慢吞吞的回公寓叫了披萨外卖，坐在乱糟糟的沙发上一个人慢慢的吃。只不过几天而已，克拉克就已经适应他的单身父亲日常了？克拉克强忍住突如其来的寂寞侵袭，他靠在沙发上睡着了。他醒来的时候已经是夜半，屏幕上刚才在看的体育直播已经放完现在在播放深夜老电影。光影斑驳打在他的脸侧，一个三十年代的美人在屏幕上尖叫着我恨你。

他忍不住换上制服又做了一次小小的巡逻。可这是个平静的春风沉醉的夜晚，大都会从没像现在这样平静，连不入流的小毛贼都没有。

在他能意识到以前超人就已经降落在了莱克斯的顶层公寓的楼顶，又一次。他已经渐渐习惯了这种跟踪狂的举动了。而且他知道楼顶的监视器都在哪里，避开它们很容易。

这没什么，他只是来确定一下康纳一切都好！克拉克闭上眼睛沿着墙靠坐下来，他没有费心用X射线，它们穿透不了建筑物铅层的保护，在这样一个万籁俱静的夜晚，锁定康纳的呼吸和心跳十分容易。

克拉克找到了，康纳平静悠长的呼吸和心跳声传过来，那孩子睡得很沉。克拉克不禁回想起自己第一次在莱克斯的顶楼公寓过夜的情景，因为太过兴奋而无法入睡在影音室看了一夜电影的往事，他一晚上都脸颊绯红的说个不停，直到莱克斯嘟哝着什么能量棒然后头枕着他的腿睡着。

他爱过他，现在也还爱着他，他怎么会那么蠢，在以前以为这种只针对莱克斯的强烈情感波动只是友谊？然后又在以后的日子以为只是威胁。

当莱克斯的眼神开始变得疑惑和冷漠，当他在他被黑暗侵蚀的时候放开他的手，当他只能用彼此憎恨留下两个人之间唯一的纽带，康纳的出现就像一个黑洞，让坠落变得无法阻挡。

莱克斯……克拉克闭着眼睛微微转头，寻找到主卧的方位。

“啊……克拉克……”耳畔传来莱克斯的声音，模糊低哑，那把声音似有实体一般像一根羽毛顺着克拉克的脊椎毛茸茸的扫下去。克拉克在被发现的战栗里意识到不可能。那他只是？在说梦话？

不，还有别的，水的声音，大雨一样笼罩身侧伴随着莱克斯低低的喘息，皮肤与皮肤摩擦的声音。他在自慰吗？喊着自己的名字？猛然意识到他正在干什么的克拉克每一个毛孔都炸裂了，他微微发着抖，周身如被火焰焚烧。理智飘远，他的手不由自主的向身下探去，整个世界只剩下耳畔属于莱克斯的浅语低喃。

“来……天啊……”

“是的！是的！是的！就是这样！”

“啊……”

“克拉克……”

***

莱克斯满意的从卫生间走出来重重的倒在床上乱七八糟的丝绸薄被和羽毛枕头中去。

这简直是最好的自慰经历没有之一，他微笑着睡着了，这次没有再做梦。

即使他最狂野的梦里他也无法想象，楼顶的超人跟他一起经历了他们人生中的第一个共同高潮。


End file.
